Mai Shiranui (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810177 |no = 8212 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 160 |animation_idle = 197 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A cheerful yet temperamental kunoichi. Mai's investigation into the mysterious invitation led her to places and parts unknown. From deserts to swamps, mountains to abandoned cities, each discovery only held more questions that she could not answer. At last, it was in an abandoned strip-mining facility that she finally found the gate mentioned in the invitation. Approaching it, she thought she heard the phantom cry of her beloved, and thus leapt in without a second thought. It was only when the tendrils of madness started to choke her unwary mind that she realized her mistake. |summon = |fusion = |evolution = | hp_base = 5092 |atk_base = 2363 |def_base = 1863 |rec_base = 2008 | hp_lord = 6620 |atk_lord = 2930 |def_lord = 2310 |rec_lord = 2470 | hp_anima = 7512 |rec_anima = 2232 |atk_breaker = 3168 |def_breaker = 2072 |def_guardian = 2548 |rec_oracle = 2708 | hp_bonus = 1050 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 320 |rec_bonus = 420 |atk_guardian = 2692 | hp_oracle = 5727 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Shiranui-ryuu Ninjutsu |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, boosts critical hit rate, hugely boosts critical damage & critical hits greatly boost damage for 2 turns |lsnote = 20% crit rate, 150% crit damage, 50% Atk |bb = DM: Ryuuenbu I |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts critical hit rate and considerably boosts critical hit damage for 3 turns & probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction |bbnote = 60% crit rate, 100% crit damage & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = DM: Ryuuenbu II |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, considerably boosts critical hit damage and hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns & probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction |sbbnote = 100% crit damage, 160% Atk & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = DM: Ryuuenbu MAX |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts critical hit damage for 3 turns, enormous 2 turn Atk, Def reduction & adds probability to perform 1 extra action within the same turn |ubbnote = 300% Crit, 90% reduction & 50% chance |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Fervent Ardor |esitem = |esdescription = Critical damage boosts BB gauge, probable damage reduction to 1 & adds Fire element to BB/BB for 3 turns |esnote = Fills 6 BC & 20% chance |evofrom = 810176 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}